1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for creaming and dispensing soap. More particularly, the present invention is a device that whisks water and small pieces of soap into a cream for dispensing.
2. Discussion of Background
Typically, hand soap is found in the form of bars or creams. Soap creams are typically placed in containers for dispensing by pump dispensers. Although soap cream dispensers have become increasingly popular, bars of soap are still found in most bathrooms and kitchens.
A bar of soap becomes somewhat difficult to handle when it is nearly used up because of its small size. Nonetheless, many people hesitate to throw away small bars and remnants of soap until they are completely used up.
There remains a need for an effective way to use remnants of soap and soap chips.